


He'd Hidden It

by CheetahLeopard2



Series: Gifts and also what I'm doing instead of working on my others [26]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY SNEK SON, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, gayyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: Suguru had hidden his birthday from Yuuji, and now Yuuji had permission to figure out when it is





	He'd Hidden It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [That1Scout](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=That1Scout), [Frenchibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchibi/gifts), [plantboycharms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantboycharms/gifts), [queenbree17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbree17/gifts), [dgalerab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgalerab/gifts).



> For those who inspire me, take this shitty short fluff that I wrote for a barely-known rarepair <3

Suguru had hidden his birthday for two years from him. Yuuji wasn’t going to let that slide again.

Suguru had been meticulous, never revealing his birthday on any of his social media (Yuuji had even checked  _ My Space  _ for fucks sake), never marking it on any calendar, never letting any of his relatives tell Yuuji anything. He even had his gifts sent in at different times of the year. 

Suguru had explained it to Yuuji once. 

_ “Hey.” Yuuji called from his spot on the couch after yet another randomly timed birthday gift appeared from the mail. _

_ “Do you really hate your birthday that much?” _

_ Suguru had paused in the kitchen, where he was grabbing a pudding from the fridge while the movie they are watching is paused.  _

_ “I just feel like… it’s blown up into a bigger thing than it should be? Like I don’t want you to throw a party or a bunch of gifts to come in and I want to celebrate the years by milestones like school instead, and have the gifts come in randomly like little things to make life easier day-to-day.” _

_ “Wow. That’s… a lot deeper than I thought it would be.” _

But this year, Suguru had agreed that it was, as his 21st, a year to celebrate.  _ If  _ Yuuji figured out when his birthday was before then.

At first, even up until school had let out for Summer break, Yuuji had been skeptical of actually being able to find out about his birthday.

 

Then Suguru slipped up, he posted a “7 Years On Tumblr =D” post. Yuuji could remember that Suguru said that the first time he’d gotten a tumblr was a week and 2 days before his birthday. That put his birthday on… July first!

\---

 

And so, on July first, Suguru was awoken by a stream of curses from the kitchen.

His immediate thought was that there’s an intruder, but the missing warmth at his side says otherwise.

Suguru sighs, not wanting to deal with… well,  _ anything _ really, that early in the morning. Four am, the clock blinks at him, and Suguru contemplates going back to sleep. Yuuji is sufficient enough in the kitchen, after all. And so Suguru drifts back into the realm of unconsciousness. 

The next time he’s awoken, it’s by his excitable boyfriend hopping onto the bed, nuzzling into his neck in the way that always makes Suguru laugh.

“What?” he says through his laughter and the grog of having just awoken. 

“Happy birthday,” Yuuji whispers in Sugurus ear, and Suguru finds himself startled into a barking laugh, nosing into Yuuji’s close-cropped hair.

They spent the morning curled in bed with food, exchanging stories. Suguru then had a class and came home to find Yuuji putting the finishing touches on a cake,  _ his  _ cake. 

And Suguru and Yuuji’s love only got stronger from there.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblrs are avien-writes and cheetahleopard !


End file.
